Sweet as Honey
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Pequeño, gritón y molesto. Absurdamente alto, sádico y cretino. Un amor tan irreverente pero honesto, suave y comprensivo. ¿Los deseos serán mayores a su amor o su amor es mayor que los deseos? Pecados que se baten a duelo, un solo vencedor.#OneShot#BanKing#MenciónGowtherArthur#Yaoi#SemiAU#SpoilersManga(?)#ChicoxChico


**¡SOY DEBIL!**

 **Algo corto y regreso a mis deberes. XC**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las tierras de Britania comenzaban a tornarse heladas con la llegada del invierno y en el reino de Lionés cada ciudadano se preparaba comprando gruesas mantas, ropa abrigadora, provisiones y trayendo leños dentro de casa.

Aunque la temperatura fuese baja en esos momentos no se consideraba tanto como las que estaban por venir.

Pero no es como si eso realmente interesara al par de amantes enredados entre cobijas y compartiendo un abrazo transmitiendo su calor. Las miradas conectaron por un momento provocando que uno de ellos se sonrojara y sonriera bobamente dejándose llevar y restregando su mejilla contra la de su pareja que solo parpadeaba incrédulo por lo que era capaz de presenciar sin morir en el acto.

Un golpe en la puerta los saco de su mundo de ensueño pero sin separarse del todo.

\- ¿Están usando ropa? – pregunto su inoportuno invitado. Dentro de la habitación uno de ellos volvió a sonrojarse teniendo toda la intención de alejarse y abrir la puerta para sacar de su error a la persona del otro lado pero su pareja no lo permitió aumentando el agarre en su cintura y espalda. – Ban, King. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? – respondió el albino seriamente con toda intención de golpearlo. Desde que comenzó su relación con el castaño han tenido varias complicaciones para estar a solas y ponerse cariñosos, especialmente de parte del Rey Hada que a la mínima provocación o coqueteo se desmayaba, escapaba o lo apuñalaba con Chastiefol; pero su paciencia fue recompensada al estar recostado en su habitación compartida del Boar Hat y ver a King entrar, colocar el seguro y arrojársele encima en un afectuoso abrazo.

Aunque fuese raro era su oportunidad para subir al siguiente nivel, no es un niño o adolescente primerizo que se conforma con simples muestras de afecto, necesitaba algo más íntimo y aun así tiene dos horas sin hacer un movimiento. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía y menos tendría la respuesta con Gowther del otro lado.

\- El Capitán me pidió que les informara cuando se quedaran completamente solos. – Explico el peli morado. Ban levanto una ceja confundido, ¿informarles?, su atención se vio tomada por un pequeño cuerpo que comenzaba a temblar. – Porque los hemos molestado desde que comenzaron a estar juntos y como una compensación el Capitán decidió dejarles el Boar Hat solo para ustedes hasta el día de mañana. Diane fue con Elizabeth al castillo; el Capitán, Cerdo-san y Escanor comprando alimentos y ropa nueva de ahí irán con Merlín yo tengo una cita con Arthur. – su silencio fue tomado como confirmación alejándose de la habitación no sin antes desearles buena suerte y que no dejara a King lastimado.

El albino medito las palabras de la cabra de la lujuria, observo a King y recordó su muy dulce pero empalagoso comportamiento. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, con una renovada convicción que lo llevo a deslizar su mano hasta el trasero del castaño y apretarlo suavemente teniendo un grito de sorpresa.

\- P-pero… ¿QUÉ HACES? – solicito una explicación luchando para librarse del agarre y alejarse lo más pronto de Ban. – N-no… no…

\- ¿No qué? – con su otra mano lo tomo del mentón descubriendo su rostro y esos asustados ojos miel que no podían ocultarle nada. Deslizo la lengua por sobre sus labios como si estuviera saboreando un delicioso platillo. – Dime, King… ¿Hasta dónde planeabas montar la farsa?~ - el castaño bajo la mirada con un sonroso en sus mejillas, en ningún momento esa fue su intención y Meliodas menciono algo sobre mantener relaciones íntimas con el albino. King se sentía engañado además de quedar como un pervertido simplemente no podía mostrarse afectuoso frente a miradas curiosas solo por ello fue que Meliodas se acercó a solucionar su problema. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal regresándolo a la realidad, Ban había comenzado a deslizar su mano de su trasero al interior de su camisa – Vaya sí que eres sensible~ - su tono seductor altero los nervios del castaño. La salvación estaba lejos, lo único que le quedaba era…

\- ¡DETENTE! – rogó King rodeándolo por el cuello y escondiéndose en su cuello – Y-yo… YO TE A-AMO. – el albino se tensó ante la confesión, dejando un suave sonrojo dispersarse por su rostro. ¿En qué momento King se volvió tan honesto sobre sus sentimientos?, se preguntó Ban. Comprendía que entre ambos había una cierta atracción y tensión pero quizás… ¿Aun era pronto para declaraciones tan formales? – L-lo he pensado por un tiempo y… no se me ocurre que sea otra cosa por eso yo – continuo King sin cambiar su posición, ignorando la vergüenza de tener que usar su confesión para impedir que su trasero fuese profanado, por lo menos no aún. Inhalo por la nariz y exhalo lentamente por la boca llenándose de determinación para encarar al albino. Tomo distancia con sus ojos cerrados, asegurándose de estar en la posición correcta los abrió lentamente llevándose la sorpresa de Ban sonrojado cubriéndose de la barbilla a la nariz con su mano. - ¿H-he?

\- Enano tramposo – King dejo salir una risa eliminando toda preocupación y ansiedad, aquella imagen valía más que cualquier otra cosa, Ban mostrando una faceta inocente cuando él es la codicia misma. - ¿Te diviertes? – la risa del castaño molesto al albino dándole nuevas energías para continuar con lo que dejo por tomarlo desprevenido.

\- No, para nada. – estando a punto de tomarlo por las caderas y ponerlo debajo suyo, King prosiguió – Simplemente me alegro de tenerte conmigo. – la mirada del castaño se tornó cálida centrándose en el hombre debajo suyo. – Te amo, Ban. – repitió sin temor, apoyándose en el pecho de este y rozar sus labios tan suavemente que fue más una caricia que un beso, tan pronto se alejó volvió a abrazarle sonriendo con total alegría que olvido aquel penoso incidente.

\- … - dejo escapar un suspiro, sujetando nuevamente a King por la cintura y mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Podía llegar a ser el mayor de los pervertidos, un llorón irremediable, un debilucho y molesto enano pero realmente lo volvía loco cuando dejaba ver su verdadero yo, crédulo y honesto. - Vas a compensarme~

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre? – indago curioso el castaño.

\- Bañarnos juntos. - que su solicitud fuese aprobada con otro inocente beso lo esperanzaba en el avance de aquella extraña relación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Cortito y bonito.**

 **T-E-N-G-O**

 **Q-U-E**

 **D-E-J-A-R**

 **D-E**

 **L-E-E-R**

 **D-O-U-J-I-N-S-H-I-S**

 **TTT^TTT**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
